


It Started As A Hug

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF, Maestro (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:49:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not Real. </p><p>From a Picture Prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Started As A Hug

It starts as a hug, naked, yes, he's just fresh out the shower and she is too damn tired to move much, so she has settled on the bed to rest and relax, completely unconcerned about being naked. The girls are off on a school trip and a sleepover so nobody will see them, or her... so she may as well relax. John smiles, moves to hug her, and then, as she presses a kiss to his forehead, finds himself suddenly unable to bear not having her. She moves when he picks her up, settling on the bed and pulling her into his lap, to ensure they fit together, her body arching to his even as the pace begins. It takes very little for her to gasp, arching to press harder into him, turning from slightly confused but willing to needy and somewhat unable to control her lust for him. Nights like this are always fun and he smiles, moving to pull her closer, the two of them almost bouncing off the bed with each thrust. She, as is often the case, comes apart first. Hard and fas and with a cry of pure, honest pleasure, he follows her moments later. Much as this started out as just kisses and lust, he knows that soon she will want a round two, and three... and maybe even four. He doesn't mind it, not at all.


End file.
